The Shadow and the Black Cat
by xxHoshinoSoraxx
Summary: This happens after the GMG. They meet Rogue's childhood friend, Sora. Plan on troll Rogue so much and making drunk people because it's fun to make people drunk. Still working on summary because ideas keep changing, sorry. RoguexOCxGray Rated T for later on.
1. Prologue

**_A/N_**

_Hi, just call me Hoshi or Sora! This is my first fan fiction. This is going to be a Rogue and OC. I hope you enjoy this!_

_Hoshi: So. Rogue, you're the main character, how do you feel about this?_

_Rogue: *shrug*_

_Hoshi: Come on, you need to say something or the fans will be upset._

_Sting: Hey, Rogue, we're going to fight Natsu and Gajeel, I'm plenty for them but are you going to come?_

_Rogue: *shrug*_

_Hoshi/Sting: Give an answer, already!_

_Hoshi: Well, I don't own Fairy Tail but that makes sense because these are __**fan**__ fictions. I'll see you at the bottom!_

**Prologue**

**A day before Lucy joins the guild**

"Master, I'd like to take this job," a young female wizard said.

"Are you sure? It might be a special request for you but you don't have to take it," Master said, "It's dangerous, maybe too dangerous."

"I thought long and hard about this, I'm sure so don't worry so much. I'll miss the guild but I'll be back before you know it," the girl replied, "Oh, and tell the others I'm leaving too. I haven't seen Natsu, Gray, and Erza for a while. A girl named Lucy is coming tomorrow so welcome her in my place."

"Good Luck, Sora," the master said.

A/N:

Hoshi: So I know this is short but I have to ask. Would you prefer short chapters twice a month or a long chapter monthly? *whisper* Rogue you're going to appear in the second or third chapter because you're way too quiet.

Rogue: *sigh* Leave a review...

Hoshi: Yeah! Rogue talked! I'm so happy.

Fro: Fro thinks so too.

Rogue: Fro? What are you doing here?

Fro: Fro says bye!

Hoshi: See you next time!


	2. Chapter 1 (The Black Cat)

_**A/N:**_

_Hoshi: Hi, it's me again! I decided to include Rogue in this chapter._

_Natsu: Hey! I didn't even get to appear in the last chapter! Let me say something!_

_Hoshi: I will because you have a small role in this story, but you aren't the main character in this story nor will you ever go on a date with Lucy in my stories. I hate Nalu, no offence Nalu-shippers. I just don't like it. I prefer NaLi(Lisanna x Natsu but I don't know the "official" word for it). I don't own Fairy Tail so I can't enforce it. Oh, Natsu, Erza said you're going on another mission soon and to meet up at the train station in 30 minutes or she's going to hurt you._

_Natsu: Wait, what? I can't be here talking with you then. I got to go!_

_Hoshi: Bye! And to the readers I'll see you at the bottom of the chapter!_

**Chapter 1-****The Black Cat**

**Even before Natsu joined Fairy Tail**

**Unknown Location and Unknown POV**

There are corpse everywhere. My brother and I are covered in blood. I can't take it any more. I have to get away for here. Help me, Rogue.

**The Present Day**

**At the Fairy Tail guild**

"Lucy, did you know about the ball next month?" Mirajane asked.

"There's a ball? What's it for?" Lucy asked.

"Once every seven years, all of the guilds get together. The main objective is to find a boyfriend/girlfriend during it. We skipped it because a little after the S Class test it was supposed to happen. Every year, everyone has to participate and wear a mask, like a masquerade ball," Mira explained.

A young girl, with jet-black hair, brown eyes that seem to reflect what she saw quite clearly, a black collar with a small bell and a sword strapped on her back stepped into the guild. She also had her bangs covering her right eyes and she reminded Lucy of a black cat. Natsu, Gray and Happy launched at her with a huge hug, Erza walked up to her, and the guild cheered, "Sora's back!"

"H-hey, you're choking me, let go," Sora said, "I need to talk to the Master privately, and then the guild can have an excuse to drink."

Lucy asked Mira as Sora walked into a room with the Master, "Who is she?"

Mira thought for a second, "You mean Sora? Well she's an S-Class wizard who came with Natsu to Fairy Tail. She's a dragon slayer also, but no one knows her element not even Natsu. She uses other magic and her nickname 'Black Cat' but she doesn't like it very much."

"Hmm? Are you talking about me?" Sora said suddenly appearing behind Lucy.

"Kyaa!" Lucy screamed.

"Aw, why are you so mean Lucy-san?" Sora pouted, "I'm not that scary now, am I?"

"N-no, not at all! You just surprised me that all," Lucy stuttered.

Sora smiled, "That's a relief."

"So, how do your mission go?" Mira asked, "Did you finish it?"

"Yup, it's all done," Sora smiled, "I was stuck in a place for a few years, but if not I would have come back 7 years ago."

"Where were you?" Mira and Lucy simultaneously asked.

"Tenrou Island, with my brother during the S-Class test, but I was unable to participate in it because he kept getting lost and he even got kidnapped by a psycho lady," Sora said nonchalantly, "It was kind of funny and I was tired so I let him get kidnapped."

"..." for once the guild was quiet and started at Sora in shock with their mouths open until Mira said, "You're a terrible older sister, you know?"

Sora frowned, "I'm the younger twin and he said he could take care of himself. Plus Gray sent Juvia-san after him. I think the psycho lady's name was Ultear-san."

"Wait, when did I help anyone and why is Ultear involved" Gray said and then thought to himself for a while.

"You're a twin? Wait, are you his twin?" Natsu became really angry and Sora just put a finger over her lip and nodded, which sort of calmed Natsu but he was still really angry.

"Well I'm tired so I'm going home," Sora said and started to walk out of the guild.

"Wait," exclaimed Gray, "You owe me something, I made it to the S-Class test."

Sora stopped, "Oh yeah, Mira did he really make it?"

"Yes, he was partnered with Loke," Mira smiled.

Sora paused, "Where is Leo-er I mean, Loke. I haven't seen him for a while and it's been 9 years...he can't be still here..."

Loke suddenly came out of his gate, "Sora? You're back?"

Sora hugged Loke, "You're alive, Leo. I told you Lucy was able to help."

Gray coughed, "I'm still here you know. Waiting for your response here."

"Oh yeah," Sora said slowly, "Um, how about Sunday. At 9 o'clock by the park."

"Juvia is curious," Juvia looked puzzled, "What does Sora-san owe Gray-sama?"

Gray blushed, "S-she owes me a date..."

Juvia yelled, "New rival in love!"

Sora laughed, "No, not really, but I'm going home."

**Rogue's POV:**

Sting yawned, "That was an easy job, right Rogue?"

"Yeah..." I said, moving my arm. I winced when my arm started to bleed out again.

"Fro thinks so too," Frosch agreed.

"Of course I was," Lector boasted, "After all, we have Sting, the greatest wizard ever, on our team."

We just arrived at Fairy Tail and Sting pushed me. I bumped into someone, but...*blush* I somehow got in... an awkward position.

"Wow, I didn't realize you were into that, Rogue," Sting whistled.

My face turned scarlet-red, "Um... I'm so sorry," I look up, I'm groping her, but... it's Sora, "Sora?" I blush harder every second.

"I-it's o-ok, eh? How do you know my name?" Sora stutters.

"Oh, so this is Sora? The girl you knew from before that happened?" Sting said looking amused.

I got pissed, "Sting, you aren't helping."

"I rarely do help with this type of stuff," Sting shrugs.

Sora looked confused, "Seriously, who are you?"

"You don't remember me, Sora?" I questioned, "It's me, Rogue."

"Ah, Rogue?" she smiled, "I haven't seen you in a while. Are you in Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, but I used to be in Sabertooth. Are you from Fairy Tail too, Sora?"

"Yup! I came with Natsu 14 years ago," Sora explained, then saw the blood dripping down my arm, "What happened to your arm! You're bleeding."

"Nothing..." I started.

"Rogue, random blood on a person's arm is not normal," Sora scolded, "I'll treat it at my house."

"But-"

"No buts and don't worry about what happened before. I saw that he pushed you into me," she pointed to Sting.

"Let me just tell the master we're done with the job," I said.

Sting laughed, "I tell him. You go make out with you girlfriend."

We blush.

"Um, let's go then," She held my hand and took Fro and me to her house.

**At Sora's house**

Sora bandaged my arm. It actually felt better.

"So, why did you leave Sabertooth?" she asked.

"We left because the previous master hurt Lector and almost hurt Fro. Minerva may be the current master, but we couldn't stand it in there."

"Hmm? So you joined Fairy Tail because Gajeel's here?" she laughed.

"Seriously, you of all people know how many times he scared me."

"Oh, I was supposed to keep track?"

"No, that's not what I mean."

"Aw, you're no fun," Sora pouts and looks out the window, "Ah, it started to rain and it's dark outside. Why don't you stay at my house for to night, then you can head home tomorrow morning."

"The only problem is Sting will be looking for me and Fro and we're still looking for a place to live. We just came to Magnolia a couple of days ago."

"Then there's no problem then," Sora smiled, "you four can live with me."

I blush a scarlet red.

Aqua, Sora's exceed, just happens to enter at that moment, "Hello! Eh? It's Rogue-san and he's thinking dirty thoughts about Sora."

"I'm not think about things like that!" I exclaimed.

"Think about what?" Aqua taunted.

"Do you two always have to do this whenever you two see each other?" Sora sweat-dropped.

At that moment, Aqua let out a yawn.

"If you're tired, you should go to bed," Sora picked up Aqua, "Come on Rogue, let's go to bed."

"We can sleep together like we did as kids," Sora said with a straight face.

I debated about it while she dragged me across the hall. Aqua actually look really peaceful when he's sleeping. I was getting tired so I gave in.

**_A/N: _**

_Hoshi: Now to all the reader with dirty minds, NOTHING happened. Also the reason they slept together(in the not wrong way) is because she was only able to get one bed ready for the two of them plus there's another reason to come later. I also apologize that Rogue is a little OOC. To tell you the truth, I actually am terrible at English(Asian fail :P) and picky at it too, so I had to go through this a couple times. Now since Natsu's team is back, I'm going to them to answer it._

_Natsu: Us?_

_Hoshi: Yup, but you only get one chance to answer and then you get sent off. I'll try to get as many characters to answer for the fans(In your review please indicate if you want a specific character to answer don't worry I'll bring them back even if they have already answered). So decide among yourselves who answer this time._

_Team Natsu: *mumble, mumble* *starting a Rock, paper, scissors match* *Natsu wins*_

_Natsu: Wait, why does this person have Lisanna's name? Ah well, the author decided to make longer chapters and we're glad you think that._

_Hoshi: *hands Natsu a piece of paper*_

_Natsu: The author challenges you to guess who Sora's twin is with only the hints in the story. He has appeared in the story in Tenrou island. *yells* Hey! Why should they he's tried to hurt my nakama!_

_Hoshi: And there goes another hint. See you next time! Bye!_


	3. Chapter 2(Her Twin)

_**A/N:**_

_Hoshi: Hello people of the planet Earth! I'm back with another chapter! First off, Sora's exceed, Hime was originally a guy, but for some strange reason, I named him Hime (princess in Japanese), so I'm changing his name to Aqua(If you read Chapter 1 after March 25 then ignore this). Sora's name is based off of the Sora from Kingdom Hearts(I'm a big KH fan and it also means sky in Japanese). Aqua's also a character from KH Birth by Sleep(a girl, lol, so either way he gets a girls name). I might name people using KH names, just saying this now. I would have uploaded this earlier but my computer had problems and I__ kept thinking of ways to kill off characters, weird, right?_.

_Gray: I'm pretty sure you're messed in the head._

_Hoshi: *ignores Gray* As you can probably tell from the title, I'm going to tell you the name of Sora's twin. Now, this may be rage inducing for some people and some people might like it. Don't go complaining if you don't like. I didn't actually draw Sora for the picture thing and used a picture of Rogue because I got lazy but when I get the time, I'll do it. She's basically a female version of him so you can just imagine what she looks like for now._

_Gray: So, who is this person? I've been thinking for a while but I can't figure it out. I even asked Juvia, which ended up with Juvia hanging on to me sort of creepily._

_Hoshi: Gray, your clothes._

_Gray: Ah! When did that happen!_

_Hoshi: *laugh* Now, if I told you it would spoil it for the readers. I have a special announcement later so I'll see you at the bottom._

* * *

**Chapter 2-Her Twin**

**Lucy's POV**

The light filtered through the curtains. I rolled towards my left and bumped into something. I opened my eyes very slowly.

My eyes snapped open, "L-Loke! What are you doing here?"

"Hmm? Lucy?" Loke said, "I got bored in the Celestial Spirit World so I decided to come here. Plus, when you head out to the guild, I want to talk to Sora again. I haven't seen her in a while."

A thought popped into Lucy's head, "I've been wondering, how did Sora know you were Leo?"

"Oh, that?" Loke got out of Lucy's bed, "Well, before Karen died, Karen went on a job. She got in a bad situation while I was out and Sora was passing by. Sora helped Karen with her job. When I came to Fairy Tail, she didn't ask questions."

"So you knew each other from before?" I asked.

"Yeah," Loke paused, "She's also friends with Mystogan."

"What?" I was really surprised, "She knew Mystogan!"

"Yeah," Loke nodded, "She wasn't affected by his sleep magic. They were really good friends. She's also the reason why at one time Mystogan actually walked in the guild without putting anyone in the guild to sleep, but while Erza was gone. It was actually really funny, she was dragging him around the place. They were also partners for the S-Class exam and both got in the same year."

"...Did she really drag him around?" I said quietly.

Loke nodded, ""She was dragging him by the collar trying to get him to talk to people."

I laughed, "Well, you want to head to the guild? I want to be a little early for our job today."

Loke laughed, "Maybe you should get changed first, hime."

* * *

**Rogue POV**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. What time was it? I turned towards the alarm clock. 8:23. No way could Sting wake up and cook. I then remembered last night. I was in Sora's house. I stretched, changed my clothes and did all those morning hygiene things(A/N: I'm too lazy to type that all). On my way down the stairs, Frosch flew down along with Aqua.

"Ohayo, Rogue," Sora flipped a pancake, "Sting-san came through the window while you were getting ready."

I turn towards the table where Sting is eating pancakes and stare at him.

At that moment, Natsu climbs in through the window along with Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Gray saying, "Ohayo, Sora, you want to go on a job with us?"

"Seriously, how many people can break and enter a house in the morning?" Sora smiles and points to a huge stack of pancakes, "Do you want some pancakes? I made way too much today."

"Sora," I sweat-dropped, "No one makes a mistake like that."

"Rogue's being mean to me!" she laughs and sticks her tongue out a little, "Just joking, I knew they were coming and no thanks Natsu, I'm still a little tired from travelling. You should go with your team to do that. Maybe next time, if you don't destroy too much on your job."

Natsu seemed to think about this, "Fine, I'll try not to destroy too much."

Sora turned off the stove, "Now that every person in Fairy Tail who would dare to break and enter a house is here, why don't we enjoy some breakfast?"

* * *

After a very tiring breakfast that involved Natsu and Sting getting in a fight over who's stronger, Sting knocking down Erza's cheesecake(don't ask where she got that) causing Erza to beat Natsu and Sting up along with Gray, Lucy and Wendy needing to break up the one-sided-fight, Natsu's team and Sting deciding to go on the job together. I decided to stay with Sora to catch up with whatever happened while we were apart. Speaking of Sora, she went out for some fresh air right outside her home before the fight and she didn't even know a fight had even happened despite her home being in a mess when she came back. That is how much of an airhead she is, amazing right?

"I'm bored," Sora said, "you want to go to the guild?"

"I guess," I replied while getting up, "It's too quiet here, I'm used to noisy people."

* * *

**At Fairy Tail**

"Ohayo," Sora and I said at the same time. Sora looked so cute when she smiled and said that and I suddenly started to blush. Mirajane saw this and took out a notebook and started writing. Her eyes seemed to sparkle like it normally does when she's matchmaking.

"What's the matter, Rogue?" Sora asked.

"Nothing," I tried to keep a straight face.

"Are you okay?" Sora put a hand on my face, "Your face is hot, it might be a fever."

"Kyaa!" Mira squealed quietly and jumped up and down.

"N-no," I blush even harder, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Sora asked, "Maybe you should lie down for a bit in the back then, ne?"

I took a deep breath, "No, it's okay, I'm fine."

"If you say so," she said.

* * *

**Mira's POV**

I've got a feeling that another love triangle is going to happen again! Oh, but who should I pair up, Sora and Rogue or Sora and Gray? Gray has been in love with Sora for a long time now but Rogue, hmm, how long have they known each other? Maybe I should ask, after all they look like a cute couple. Matte! Gray and Sora also look adorable together. Rogue and Sora or Gray and Sora? I can't decide! Oh, I know, maybe I could make Rogue and Sora go on a date together after Gray's date with her and watch their dates to see who has a better date and who Sora's more happier, that a great idea, plus I get to match-make again, but how to get Rogue on a date with Sora...

* * *

**Rogue POV**

I sneezed.

"Rogue, did you catch a cold?" Sora asked.

"No, I don't think so," I answered.

Sora got up from her seat, "I have to go out for a sec, I'll be back in half a hour."

I became curious, "What for?"

"Nothing special," Sora replied, "Just need some fresh air and to stretch."

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I walk towards a small clearing in the forest. When I arrive, there is a young man wearing a black toga and a white sash leaning against a large tree. He looks like he's sleeping, so I decide to rudely wake him up. I lift water from a nearby lake and throw it at his face.

"What the..." he looks around and notices me, "Oh, it's just you."

"Ohayo, onee-san," I waved.

"You should really stop doing that every time," my brother said.

"Gomen," I smiled, "hey, why don't you join Fairy Tail? Then you won't be moping around your entire life. Plus Mavis-san is there."

"Really?" he asked, "I didn't get to see her the last time I visited her."

I shrugged, "So if you joined Fairy Tail again, you would have no problem seeing her, ne?"

"But after what happened last time..."

"I doubt it will happen again, after all we can just change your name and no one will know a thing."

"Be serious here, I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I am being serious, it's a lot better than being alone, ne?"

"What about dark guilds that are after the Black mage Zeref, that has killed countless people?"

"Who are you talking about?" I smile, "The only person in front of me is Zeref, my brother."

There were a couple minutes of awkward silence as my brother made up his mind. Then his head nodded ever so slightly.

"Fine, for a bit, but only if Mavis forgives me."

"You're an idiot, she never blamed you for anything. If you're going to join then change into this," I hold up a bag with clothes, "No one walks around like that."

"You planned this didn't you?"

"Yup!" I cheerily replied.

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

Sora came back to the guild dragging a boy who kind of looked like a short hair version of her while saying, "Tadaima!"

"O-okaeri," Mira stuttered, "Did you really kidnap someone?"

"No, of course not!" Sora smiled, "This is my onee-san."

Mavis just happened to come in the room while she was saying that, "Okaeri."

"T-tadaima..." he said quietly.

"This is Sora brother...Kaito..." Mavis looked at Sora's brother as if asking him if it was okay to call him that. This gesture made me suspicious of the two, "he used to be a part of Fairy Tail but then quit..."

Mavis had a quiet discussion with just the two of them, which I overheard because of my good hearing.

"Do you want to join Fairy Tail again?" Mavis said quietly.

Kaito nodded and Mavis smiled, "Then do you want it in the same place?" Yet again he nodded.

Mavis picked up the magic guild stamp and stamped Kaito left arm in black. I started to wonder where Sora's guild mark is and asked her. Sora pointed at her stomach where her guild mark was and showed me it. It was the colour of water and looked like water rippling. Mavis then said something about apples and dragged Kaito out the guild. Why do all girls drag him around?

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Hoshi: So, how was that chapter? I got lazy at the end, I'm sorry, I fail at ending off stories :P . I also plan to troll Rogue as much as possible before I get serious about this story. Since I don't have much to say, I'll get Gray to do to rest!_

_Gray: Hello, *shuffles cue-cards* well there was only one review. Freeze, good job, you were able to guess who Sora's twin is, *audience applauses* what's with the random audience here? When did we have this much room in here? *shuffles cue-cards again* **The author would also like to ask if you people**(unless you're a raccoon, if you are, Hello!)** have any suggestions for OCs, you will get full credit for each and everyone of your OCs and you and your character will be mentioned in this corner after they have appeared so she can stop naming the characters after Kingdom Hearts characters. **__****__Please put the OC information in this format:_

* * *

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Magic:

Background:

Clothes:

Eye color:

Hair color and hair style:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weapons:

Guild mark location/color:

Pairing(s) (you may choose any character or oc):

Additional Information:

* * *

_Example:_

Name: Sora

Nickname: Black Cat

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown(like most dragon slayers)

Magic: Water/Ice(ice because ice is solid form of water) Dragon Slaying magic (plus another element that will be revealed later :D )

Clothes: Dresses a little like Ventus from Kingdom Hearts(including the armor)

Eye color: Black (red when pissed)

Hair color and hair style: black and sort of like Erza Knightwalker's first hair style

Likes: Rogue(a lot, it's a secret), her brother, Mavis, Fairy Tail

Dislikes: Enemies of Fairy Tail

Weapons: transforming sword(turns into a gun or scythe)

Guild mark location/color: right side of her stomach, blue

Pairing(s):Sora x Rogue

Additional Information: She holds her sword similarly to Ventus but left handed

* * *

_Erza: Are you done with the corner?_

_Gray: Not yet, almost done though._

_Erza: We're going on a job *walks up to Gray* when you're done meet up at the train station, kyaa! *falls in a hole*_

_Gray: S-she said k-kyaa again...t-the author would appreciate if you review so she isn't sighing when she checks the reviews...I'm going to help Erza out of the random hole on the stage...wait, when did the stage appear? _

_Hoshi: *places a strawberry cake outside the hole* Remember to R&R if you liked this with any OCs or plots if you have any! _

_Erza: My cake senses are tingling! *climbs out of the hole with ease*_

_Hoshi: Now that is how you help Erza, you use cake!_

_Gray: *makes a O.o face*_

_Hoshi:__ See you next time!_


	4. Author's Note

_Hi people! I'm pretty sure that you were all expecting a chapter but there's a long list of things that happened and so there was a huge gap in between the last time I updated and now. First off, the fact that Rogue, Sting, Frosch and Lector really put a wedge in my plans. A little after I posted the last chapter, I started to think Rogue might not join Fairy Tail so the motivation for writing went down every day just thinking of ways to get past that. Second, my brother came home from collage for summer. He's been hogging the computer until today. He has a laptop but he doesn't use it and he uses my only computer. I was forced to use my mom's phone to get my daily fanfic fill. Also I can procrastinate a lot... Back to the first thing, the only thing I can think of to get around the fact they are still in Sabertooth involves me re-writing chapter 1 and 2. I'll try and get it in soon, so see you guys soon!_


End file.
